Mistakes
by melancholic-fangirl
Summary: Law had to move to go to college and ended up being neighbor of three very annoying and infuriating brothers, he may or may not had fallen for the youngest one. Lawlu and Lucci/Luffy in further chapters. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there and w** **elcome to my very first attempt to write a fanfic!** **So, this was supposed to have a thousand words but it somehow turned into a monster -I don't know what happened- that I will try to update regularly, no promises though. Anyway, this is an Modern AU that does not happen in the One Piece world and the characters do not have any sort of special ability so don't be confused if they act like normal people and also, I know that the age difference between Luffy and Law is seven years but, for the sake of this fic, let's pretend it's just three.**

 **This will be rated T for now but I might change to M in further chapters, I will keep you update if I do.**

 **Please note, english is not my first language so I apologize in advance if you found any sort of mistakes and, if that's the case, I would appreciate you to tell me so I can fix it right away.**

 **Ok I will stop talking now, hope you all enjoy this first chapter ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related with One Piece, nor even the image.**

* * *

When Law went to college, he was eighteen and had just come out of high school. He got himself a small apartment in the city centre, close enough of his college to go on foot and cheap enough for him to afford on his own –because getting a roommate was totally out of question- and moved. His family was against his choice, said that their house was close enough and that there was no point for him to move out, that he didn't need to move out. But Law needed independence, needed to get on his own, needed his own place; and if they couldn't understand that, Law was shitting for their opinions too. He was eighteen after all; he didn't need other adults knowing about the fraternity parties and giving lectures about safe sex, he didn't need other adults telling him it was too late when he ended up staying until five am studying, he didn't need other adults meddling in his life because now he was an adult himself, or so he thought.

Well, moving ended up being his first mistake.

Not because of the apartment. It was small, yes, but a small kitchen that he would only use when he needed coffee to stay awake whole nights straight to be able to study to his finals; one tiny bathroom with minimal hygiene conditions; one bedroom with a relatively comfortable bed; and a living room with a sofa and desk large enough for him to spread all his papers, books and notes was more than enough for him. And it wasn't like he was going to have a lot of parties or friends over anyway.

The neighborhood wasn't the problem neither, it was actually quite good; it wasn't near of any pub or bar; there weren't any junkies in every corner; and the fire station and police weren't near which meant that there were no police patrols or fire trucks passing late at night, which wasn't exacly a good thing in the security part but meant that Law, having a light sleeper as he had, could sleep at least well enough to pay attention to his classes.

The apartment had, however, three teenage brothers and a loud old man -that Law assumed was their grandfather- as next door neighbors. Three brothers that, for some reason, were always triggering the fire alarm; three brothers with the most extravagant and loud laughs that Law had ever heard –excluding Doflamingo's; three really loud brothers that had parties almost every night and friends coming and going all day; and three brothers who always filled the dustbin shared by the two houses with boxes and boxes of take away and pizza, leaving Law with no space to put his own trash.

In the first three weeks he didn't cared much, he was almost never at home anyway, but several nights without sleeping more than five hours and several days drinking more coffees that his body could handle can bring up the worst of every person –specially of people like Law that aren't the most friendly by nature.

And that was why Law found himself at his neighbors' front door at five pm of a wednesday. That was his second mistake.

Law rang the bell more times than necessary just to show how in a bad mood he was and, when no one came open the door, he knocked with a clenched fist. And some muffled sounds of things falling and swearing later, the door opened revealing a kid with no more that fifteen years of life and with a really messed hair, puffy eyes and pad marks on the face. _At least one of us can sleep hein_ , Law thought.

"Hi?" the kid asked with an hoarse voice and Law realized he had stared for far too long to be considered normal.

Law cleared his throat and instead of replying with an 'hello' first, he choose to go straight to the point and asked: "Where are your brothers?" _Yeah good job Law, that doesn't sound creepy at all,_ he thought to himself.

"Hum why? Do you need something?" he asked looking at Law like he was trying to find out if he was part of the mafia or something.

"Yeah, I need you to make less noise" Law answered and, when the kid's face changed from suspicion to absolute confusion, he remembered that he still hadn't done any formal introduction to anyone in the neighborhood "I live next door" he pointed with his thumb to his door and the kid followed with his eyes and made an 'o' with his mouth that Law only noticed by coincidence and not because he was staring again.

"Ah so you're the mysterious neighbor! I was starting to think that you were some kind of vampire or something since I never saw you around" he said with a grin. _Yeah because that makes a lot of sense_ , Law thought.

"Anyway, I would very much appreciate if you guys made less noise, I can't sleep properly and, trust me, I really need to sleep"

"Yeah I can see that" the kid said and that was Law turn to be confused "What? You look like a panda"

Law rolled his eyes, hard, and started walking to his house, he already made his complaint so there was no point to keep the conversation going.

"Oi, what's your name?" the kid asked when Law put his hand on the knob. He sighed, it would be rude if he didn't introduce himself , right?

"Law" he answered "Trafalgar Law"

"Well, nice to meet you Traffy" the kid said smiling broadly and Law just turned his head to glare at him "I'm Luffy by the way. Welcome to the neighborhood"

Law glared a little longer to show to the kid that he _would not_ tolerate being called Traffy in the future –if they ever talk again, which Law wasn't looking forward to- but when the kid-Luffy just continued smiling at Law like he hung the moon and didn't showed any response to his glare, he just nodded and entered home.

He heard Luffy laugh and closing the door right after, and he found to whom the most hysterical laughter of the brothers belonged.

He buried himself in the books then and didn't stop until past midnight. He killed every thought about Luffy before they could even germinate in his head.

He heard the remaining brothers arriving home and he could clearly hear trough the wall the kid telling them about his complaint and burst into laughter afterwards.

* * *

The day after, when Law arrived home at six, the two other brothers –that Law found were named Ace and Sabo- dragged him to their house and convinced him to drink more beers than he should have. He only accepted because the nicer he was, better were the odds of they let him sleep a whole night.

Luffy wasn't home that day, and Law told himself he didn't cared.

* * *

And just like that, Law regained his precious eight hours of sleep he needed; decreased the dark circles under his eyes that he thought would never leave his face; stopped drinking an lethal amount of coffee; recovered his 'good grumpy mood'; and stopped glaring at everyone that dared to socialized with him.

Of course there were still the usual parties and a bunch of people going in and out of the house next door but after eleven o'clock everything remained in something resembling silence, even the laughs became lower after that time. Law sometimes wondered if they started making less noise because they were good people that understood his sleep needs or because he looked like he was going to die of exhaustion at any moment when he went ask them to be quieter and they didn't want to be responsible for a death in the neighborhood. _Well, whatever it was,_ Law thought, _it worked._

So the most part of Law's murderous aura was sent to the trash and he started to actually leave his home to do something productive out of his living room area and to do things that normal people do like go to the grocery store with a decent face instead of one that explicitly said 'if you dare to even make visual contact with me I will rip your throat'.

And being somewhat friendly and leave his house more often was Law third mistake because he started seeing his neighbors more often and, since Law wasn't rude, making nods to acknowledge their presence every time and sometimes he even stopped to talk to the old lady that lived a little forward.

And that led to the fourth mistake: actual socializing; because now, every time the brothers had some kind of party that could last longer and pass the midnight mark, Law wass warned with at least three days in advance that the things could get loud and, more often than not, Law was also invited. Sometimes he went, when he didn't have class in the early morning or some exam where he needed to study all night long but most of the times he closed himself in some coffee shop that staid 'open until incredibly late' or in the college library until he felt like the party was probably over and that he should get going to be able to sleep for at least four hours.

That may sound weird –Law knows it sounds- because it was his first year of college and he should be getting completely drunk and shitting to the studies like everyone else instead of close himself at home and fry his brain with human anatomy; but he wasn't like that, he wanted to be good at whatever he was doing –or even the best- and pray for all of that to end the quickly as possible so he can have his sleep schedule again.

And when Law wasn't invited to the parties, he was to the pizza nights and videogames or just to see some marathon of some stupid show that he had never ever heard about in his life. And to be honest, he already gave up to say no because they were very persistent when they wanted something, in the most annoying way possible.

So, obviously, Law had been spending great part of his free time in the stupidly gigantic couch of the house next door doing nothing productive whatsoever and eating a ridiculous amount of junk food that he will regret when he gets high diabetes and cholesterol; and somewhere during that time Law told to the brothers what he was studying at the college which was his fifth mistake because, apparently, the three of them belonged to the Top3 disasters walking in two legs and were always looking for any kind of fight and ended up with ridiculous injuries that, with the excuse 'if you want to be a medic, look at this as a free training', Law saw himself being forced to take care of at the most random hours possible.

And that was how Luffy ended up frequenting his home more and with more regularity than Law wanted to admit because, from the three of them, Luffy was the one that got injured more often. And he ended up being so used to Law's help that he started going directly to Law's encounter instead of telling his brothers first which, for some inexplicable reason, Law was proud of.

That was basically how, in his first year living alone, Law committed five mistakes, met and made some kind of friendship with his annoying neighbors and lost endless sleep hours and brain cells.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or a PM if you want :3**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again! There's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it~**

* * *

On his sophomore year, Law's social life reached historical peaks: he started going out with Luffy and his friends after much insistence from the younger one and, for Law's surprise, almost every single one was older than Luffy, ones even older than Law himself; he began to go drink with Ace and Sabo whenever they went to some bar with their friends –nothing for him to regret life in the morning though; met Sachi and Penguin on his physiology class and Jean Bart on his biochemistry class that suffered from the same sleep and stress problem as Law, and they become something close to friends.

On February, Luffy found a dog on the street and, obviously, brought him home. He entered in some serious and loud discussions with Ace and Sabo because he had said that the dog wouldn't survive on the cold –even though he had already survived most of the winter alone- and declared him his own without even ask any sort of permission to his brothers first but, in the end, they ended up agreeing to share the house with a furry creature with one condition: Luffy had to ask if that was okay with Law first.

So when Luffy knocked on Law's door on the following Saturday, he already knew what Luffy was going to ask him because, let's be serious, the wall that separates their houses did _not_ do a really great work when it comes to muffle the sound, but Law let Luffy babble and babble about how cool and cute the dog was because he couldn't let Luffy know that he could perfectly hear almost everything that was said on the house next door, that would be considered creepy -and Law wasn't creepy.

To be honest, Law hated the idea of having a dog next door with all his vital force that his academic life still hadn't sucked, he thought that that meant he would have a dog barking every time a car passed on the street, every time he wanted to go for a walk, every time he was hungry and, in short, every time the idea of barking came to his small dog brain.

That was how Law ended up seeing Luffy's best puppy eyes. And that was how Law discovered that he cannot say no to them, no matter how hard he tried –and that was his sixth mistake because from that moment on, whenever Luffy wanted something that involved or came from Law, he would use his puppy eyes to have it.

And with that, Chopper was officially added to the neighborhood and, for two whole weeks, Luffy grinned like a maniac with an 'I-told-you-he-was-a-awesome-dog' very explicit on his face and Law had to admit: the dog was most well behaved than his own owners. He didn't bark at night like all the other dogs do, he didn't even crapped on the front door's lawn for Christ sake; and, for some inexplicable reason that Law could not understand, the dog loved him and Law kind of liked when he rubbed himself in his legs or when he licked his fingers.

Somewhere between his studies and his social life, Law made his first tattoo, followed by his second, that lead to the third… and so it went until the majority of the skin of both of his arms, chest, back and fingers become full of black and permanent lines.

Law remembers perfectly the time he had shown them to Luffy, the kid had loved them almost as much as he did and that somehow made Law happy with himself.

And also somewhere during that time –and out of nowhere- Luffy asked him out with a simple question of 'wanna go out with me sometime?' that Law took as a joke since Luffy says and does things that don't make any sense whatsoever in both in and out of context.

So it became routine that every day Luffy would ask Law out, sometimes it was for innocent things like to go eat an ice cream or to join him while he walked the dog; but sometimes it was for romantic things like to go see a movie or to have dinner in Sanji's father's restaurant that Law always refused.

That was when Law realized that Luffy really asked him out in a romantic kind of way and gently turned him down with the excuse 'you're still too young' because that was the truth, Luffy was too young to know anything and Law couldn't handle the thought that if he ever dated Luffy he could be characterized as some kind of pedophile –but obviously the thought of dating Luffy never stayed in Law's mind more than two seconds. Nope- but Luffy, being himself, just said "you will fall in love with me eventually" with the smile that showed all his teeth and made the corners of his eyes go up.

And, apparently, turning Luffy down was his seventh mistake because now, aside from continuing asking Law's out vey day, Luffy started doing everything he could to draw Law's attention and giving him every kind of 'treasure' he found interesting like bones that he found on the ground and that Law doesn't want to know where they came from, and that he found himself actually storing them in a box and keeping them in his house. Luffy started doing things that, if it was some time ago, he would find annoying but that now just amuse him.

When it became obvious for everybody that Luffy's affection around Law was beyond friendship, he started receiving death threats from practically every single one of Luffy's friends in case he did something that could hurt the boy's feelings or if he ever dared to take advantage of him. Law had to swear for his own life that he wouldn't even think about something like that but explained that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't reciprocate the feelings.

But the worst threats, however, were the last ones and came from Luffy's brothers because, apparently, they were too oblivious and just noticed their little brother's crush for Law when Luffy literally asked him out right in front of them.

Sabo said something very simple: "Don't you dare hurt him" that Law had already heard in Luffy's friends' threats, but there was something in Sabo's voice, something sinister that sent chills directly to Law's spine, but he didn't disapproved a future relationship between them –not that there was ever going to be one, of course.

Ace, on the other hand, gave him a very specific and detailed description of how he was going to burn him in the most painful and slow way possible if he ever dared to _date_ Luffy. Law never thought that the thought about himself being burned alive with Ace watching with probably a camera to record everything would be so terrifying.

And that was how Luffy's daily invitations and constant death glares from both of his brothers entered in Law daily life, and for Law's surprise, he didn't really cared about the glares; and by the end of the year Luffy was sixteen and Law nineteen.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or a PM if you want :3**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there friends! So, hum, this will get a little anguished so yeah, sorry about that ^^'**

 **Hope you all enjoy ^^**

* * *

When Law became a junior in college, Luffy's invitations became less constant and Law thought that Luffy's crush on him had come to an end which, for some reason, made Law feel disappointed. He told himself that the only reasons he felt that way were because he liked being adored by someone else and because he was already too used to Luffy's attempts to make him fall in love.

That thought made Law low in guard whenever he was near Luffy because now there was no need to act around Luffy in a way that wouldn't let him fall for Law even harder; and he didn't needed to be ready to act fast in case Luffy ended up trying to do something that he would regret later. Lower his guard was his eighth mistake.

On first of may, Luffy's seventeenth birthday, Law was enjoying himself on the brothers' house like he didn't in a long time. The apartment was way overcrowded with Luffy's drunk friends dancing or jumping around; and tons of junk food and cheap beer in every surface of the kitchen and living room and, by the end of the party, there were three different kind of people: 1-the ones that could go home on his own; 2-the ones that needed to be dragged to their houses by the kind of people 1; and 3-the ones that ended up sleeping somewhere in the house, AKA couch or wooden floor. Law was kind of people 3, and he wasn't lucky enough to get a place on the couch for him to sleep on.

The next day, Law woke up with an hangover and a consequent terrible headache, stomach ache and dry throat and, since he was currently lying on the part of the floor that was right beside the big windows of the living room and since entered plenty of a probable afternoon sunlight, Law did what every person does when awaken by the light: he buried his head on the nearest thing hoping that that could provide any barrier against the light and, just for Law's luck, what was supposed to be some kind of pillow turned out to be the top of Luffy's head.

Law opened his eyes completely with the realization and tried not to freak out. He was being the big spoon that basically meant that all his left side was numb since his left arm was being used as a pillow for Luffy; he had Luffy's hair on his face; and -the worst part- he was hard, like really really hard against Luffy's ass.

He stayed still, trying the best as he could not to move, hoping for Luffy to not wake up and preventing a serious awkward situation and a potential death sentence made by Ace or Sabo, or both.

He could feel the muscles of Luffy's back against his chest and his slow breath underneath his right arm; could feel the soft skin of arms and the warmth that the smaller body irradiated; he could smell Luffy's shampoo on his hair mixed with the smell of sweat, beer and probably vomit of the living room.

And Law liked it, liked the smell and the warmth of Luffy but he especially liked the way their bodies seemed to fit in one another so perfectly. And that didn't helped Law's pants situation.

But then reality hit Law, he was being a dick to Luffy, he was giving him hopes. Law didn't liked him that away, he was just needy because of the sudden lack of attention from the boy.

He removed his left arm under Luffy's head as gently as he could, got up and, since the headache made him feel dizzy, stumbled to the door trying not to trip on a sleeping body. He couldn't do this to Luffy -he had no right to do this to Luffy- not now that the boy seemed to had passed his crush on him and moved on with his life.

So for the next two weeks Law avoided Luffy at all cost, he knew it was a completely stupid and cowardly idea but, at that time, it looked like the best thing for him to do; he didn't trusted himself around Luffy anymore, not after jerking of with him on his mind more times than Law wanted to admit.

And, one day, when Law arrived home, Luffy was sitting with his back pressed to Law's front door, obviously wanting for him.

"Hi" he said when Law got close enough for Luffy to hear him but he kept a safety distance to prevent him for doing something stupid.

"Hey" Luffy said with his big brown eyes looking straight at him, his face blank.

"Are your brothers-"Law pointed to Luffy's house. He shook his head.

They fell in silence then and, when Law realized that Luffy wasn't going to talk so soon, he sighed and sat beside Luffy, with his back pressed to the wall and a lot closer to the boy than Law intended to.

Law could invite him to enter his house and then both of them could sat on Law's cheap couch and talk properly but that, for some reason, didn't look right in Law's head.

"You've been avoiding me" Luffy said looking straight ahead without making eye contact with him "Why?"

Law scratched the back of his neck, what was he suppose to say without sounding lame and totally childish? _I was avoiding you because my dick really liked when we fell asleep together and he wants more?_ Yeah right, like he was ever going to say that out loud, he didn't even know if Luffy remembered what happen that night since he left right before he woke up.

"My finals are coming up, I needed to study" was Law response which wasn't a lie but was totally not the reason to him avoiding Luffy.

"Do I disgust you? For being gay and liking you, I mean" Luffy said slowly.

"What!?" Law snapped "No! Really Luffy-ya I'm okay with that, you would never disgust me in any way"

Luffy made an 'uh' noise and nodded, a small nod, almost imperceptible.

"Look Luffy-ya, I just-" Law tried to say: _I just don't want to do something stupid that could give you hopes_ , but then Luffy's lips were on his with just a touch, nothing too deep or that involved tongues and teeth smashed together, just a touch, like he was afraid of some bad reaction from Law.

And as quickly as they came, they were gone.

"I still like you, y'know?" Luffy said still close enough for Law to feel his irregular breath in his face and with eyes looking to Law's eyes like he was expecting for him to close the distance between them once more; and Law was really going to but then Luffy sighed and with another small nod he got up quickly and entered his home, leaving Law frozen on the ground.

On the next few days, Law couldn't get rid of Luffy in his head, his thoughts moved from the smell of Luffy's shampoo and the warmth of his body to the soft, wet and red lips of his; and on the next few days, Law was the one being ignored.

Whenever Law went to his house to the regular pizza or video games nights, Luffy always went out saying he was already late for something; when they arrived home at the same time, Luffy just nodded and went inside; and when sometimes Law saw him on the street talking to some of his friends or walking Chopper, Luffy just pretended he didn't saw him.

And Law had to be honest, that felt bad. The fact that Luffy didn't looked at him in the eyes and pretended that didn't saw him made his heart sink deep in his chest. And that was when Law realized that, a week ago, Luffy was probably feeling the same when Law avoided him.

One day, Law got enough. He was on his pharmacology class trying to pay attention to the professor that was currently explaining the pharmacological mechanisms of action of different types of pharmaceuticals but all he could think of was Luffy, so he made a decision: he was going to talk to the boy that day, whether he wanted it or not.

So, that afternoon, when Law returned home, he went straight to the next house's front door and knocked with a clenched fist. He wasn't going to let that go on any longer.

No one opened, he knocked harder again, still no one. So he knocked again and again and, when it became obvious that there was nobody home ignoring him on purpose, he gave up and sat with his back pressed to the door –just like Luffy did.

He knew that he could wait in his house until he heard someone arriving but he didn't wanted to risk it because, even though Luffy was one of the loudest people walking on earth, he could be very sneaky when he really wanted to.

And suddenly, Law had a bad feeling and a cold chill passed by his whole body. He didn't liked it one bit.

Sabo appeared a few moments later and stared at Law still sitting and blocking the door with an unimpressed look. "Waiting for Luffy hein" he said and Law just stared at him, bad feeling still there "That was about fucking time"

Law sighed in response with lack of better and proper words to say.

"He won't take long, Ace went pick him a while ago. Wanna wait inside-" Sabo said before being interrupted by his own phone ringing, he looked at the small screen and frowned obviously don't recognizing the number, pointed as if to say 'open the door' and answered the call.

"Hello?" he said while put his hand on his pocket to find the key to Law open the door. "Yes it's me, who's this-" he stopped talking abruptly, Law waited for the key but it never came. He saw, however, Sabo's face changing: first it was surprise and curiosity when he didn't recognized the number and answered the call; then came confusion when the person on the other side clearly asked if he was Sabo; then came shock and in the end Sabo ended up looking at the pavement with his eyes wide open, pale face and beads of sweat running down his forehead, like someone just took the ground under his feet. And Law's bad feeling became worse.

"Oi Sabo-ya, is everything okay?" Law asked while approaching carefully.

Next thing Law knows, Sabo dropped his phone on the floor and, without worrying about getting it back, ran to his car parked right in front of the houses and almost stumbled a few times on his way. In seconds, he left in a furious speed and with the most terrified expression that Law ever saw in his life on his face.

Law stayed there, trying to process all that happened right in front of his face and then he saw Sabo's phone lying there on the pavement, unlocked. He didn't thought twice and grabbed it, searched for the recent calls and he immediately recognized the most recent one, it was the Drum Hospital Center's number, the most probable hospital where Law would do his internship.

Law's bad feeling became impossible to handle and his thoughts went directly to bad and negative ones, because when you receive a phone call from an hospital it's usually not for good reasons, and after seeing Sabo's expression, Law was sure something really bad had happened. He just hoped it didn't involved Luffy.

He ran to his car, pushed all the dead scenarios of his head and drove the fastest he could to the hospital; he would probably get a speeding fine later, but I couldn't had care less.

The first thing Law heard when he entered through the hospital's doors was a desperate scream that echoed from whom Law knew the voice quite well: Sabo. He followed the sound and found Sabo begging and desperately trying to make the nurse let him pass through the door for the critical care area, grabbing both of her arms firmly. Law tugged him from behind to freed the scared nurse.

"Oi oi Law help me here, s-she said that Ace and-and Luffy- she said they were- they don't let me in- they don't let me in!" Sabo said between sobs, tears and irregular breaths.

"Sabo-ya listen to me, you –look at me! You have to calm down or you're gonna have a panic attack okay? Breath, yeah good –here sit down" Law managed to say with the most stable voice tone he could manage while leading Sabo to one of the plastic chairs of the hallway "Okay, stay calm –breath again, yes like that, good- now tell me, what happen?"

Sabo stared at him with wide eyes and started shaking violently, tears falling "I-I don't… I don't know… t-they don't- they don't tell me anything and-and they don't let me in –she said-hum- she just said that there was been an accident and that they were involved and- and"

"Calm down, Sabo-ya you have to stay calm-"

"S-she said that one of the victims died and t-that the other was in coma and- fuck- they don't tell me! They don't tell me which one of them died Law! They don't fucking tell me! How that fuck am I going to stay calm Law!?" Sabo said, voice cracking with pain.

Law didn't responded to that, just looked down to the white floor, what was he suppose to say to someone that just lost a brother and that could be in risk to lose another one? What you say to someone that could lose the most important people in his/her life? Law didn't wanted to know.

He just wanted to think that all of that was just a fucking nightmare and that he would wake up at any second to the sound of his stupid alarm clock; just wanted to think that he would see Luffy soon running to Ace's motorcycle and yelling on top of his lungs for Ace to come fast or he would be late for school once more; just wanted to think that soon Luffy would ask him out under Ace's death glare; just wanted to think that soon he could kiss Luffy's lips properly.

God, for how much Law liked Ace, he just wanted that Luffy was the one in coma.

He tried his best not to cry -he couldn't-, he had to stay focus on Sabo, support him and calm him down the best as he could otherwise the guy would break right in front of him, Law know he would.

Two hours later, they continued sitting on the plastic chairs of the hallway without receiving any news. Sabo had his elbows resting on his knees and the face buried in his hands, his shirt was covered with sweat and he was shaking violently, the only sounds he made came from the sobs and irregular and shaky breaths. His tears had ran out somewhere in the two hours of waiting, Law didn't remembered exactly when.

* * *

Law didn't know well what happened after the nurse had came call them and led them to a room on the end of the hallway to identify the dead body; Law remembers seeing Sabo running to the bed and remove the sheet from the face of the dead body lying on it; he remembers seeing Sabo fall on his knees and scream on top of his lungs; Law remembers seeing his face, and how lost he seemed.

The dead body belonged to Ace.

Luffy was still alive.

And Law didn't thought that was possible to feel sadness and relief at the same time, he wished he didn't knew.

* * *

Luffy stayed in coma for two weeks and Law wasn't prepared to what came when he woke up; he wasn't prepared to see Luffy's face when Sabo told him what had happened to Ace; he wasn't prepared to heard his screams and see his tears of pure agony; he wasn't prepared to see Luffy being sedated so his wounds wouldn't open again.

He wasn't prepared to any of that.

He wanted his smiling and happy Luffy again, he wanted _his_ Luffy again.

* * *

Sabo, Luffy and Chopper moved right after Luffy leaved the hospital, leaving Law and a 'for sale' sign behind.

Law tried not to feel another stab in his heart, he had to understand their decision, they had too many memories of Ace in that house, too many stories; so Law had to force himself to understand, had to force himself to think positive, to think that they would come back when they overcome the loss.

Five days later, when Law arrived home after his classes, the sign was gone and the next house's door was wide open. Law didn't thought that moment, he just left the adrenalin take over his body and he entered the house. Luffy was back? What were the odds of that happening? Almost none. But that didn't stopped Law from calling Luffy desperately right after stepping one foot on the house where he practically lived just a month back.

But the hyperactive boy with the shaggy hair, ridiculous big brown eyes and a straw hat on his head or hanging on his neck that Law wanted so desperately to see -so desperately to hug- didn't came.

Who came, however, was a blonde woman, with less than thirty years and obviously scared because of his screams. Law stared at her and couldn't feel anything besides fury because she wasn't Luffy, he wanted to say that that wasn't her house and that never would be because it belonged to Luffy, he wanted to say so many things to her, wanted to snap at her just because he felt like it but then realized what he was doing, and realized that the woman was pregnant.

So he apologized and left quickly. He had a feeling he wouldn't get along with his new neighbors very well after that.

Two months had passed, and Law continued receiving news from Luffy just from his friends, he was getting better, adapting himself to his new life without Ace, but Luffy never tried to contact him or return Law's calls.

So Law just had to wait for Luffy to become better, just had to wait for Luffy to contact him. He just hoped it wouldn't take long.

Law didn't celebrated his twentieth birthday.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or a PM if you want :3**

 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, and replying to your comments, and your PM... I know I said I'd _try_ to update regularly, and I really tried to but tests just popped out like from hell and everything important in my life decided to happen at the same time. Also I'm currently in the process of moving so my new house still doesn't have internet and my 'old' one doesn't have it right now either. So lets just thank this coffe shop where I'm seated on for more than three hours replying to all of you, translating and updating this little monster and totally taking advantage of the free wifi, shall we?**

 **So with this fic I've come to the conclusion that most of you don't like Lucci and that you think that he and Luffy will date during Luffy's process of recuperation. Well, I can tell you that I don't like him either, however, his personality goes well with this story and I'm not changing anything (mostly because everything is already half written in my mother language so I can't exactly change anything XD); as for Lucci and Luffy relationship: you don't know when Lucci will show up, it could be in this one, or in the next one, or he could also appear on chapter twenty. You don't know, so don't make hasty conclusions ;)**

 **Oh and also, this is the first part of the chapter** **because when I started translating it to english, and after adding the important details and so, I realized that it was to big to be just one chapter, so I divided it in two. The next part will be out probably until monday...?**

 **Hope you all enjoy ^^**

* * *

Law tried to make Zoro or Sanji -the ones Law got along better within Luffy's circle of friends- talk about the whereabouts of Luffy but unsuccessfully. He went as far as being called selfish by Robin that, according to her, knew perfectly what had happened between them and said that Law was thinking more about his desire to be with Luffy than his recovery that, right now, was most important.

And that made Law think that maybe she was right but Law didn't wanted to see Luffy just because he was craving to see his face, his eyes, his smile, his whole… no, he wanted to help him get though his lost, he wanted to be there and hug him whenever Luffy needed comfort or wanted to cry, he wanted to be present and to show Luffy that he was there, that he cared. Law wanted to be with him for much more than just personal purposes, and that no one seemed to really understand.

Yes, it was true that Law wanted to clarify the things between the two of them but that could wait -Law could wait- because Luffy needed support; needed someone by his side aside from Sabo and Chopper; needed someone that wasn't god knows how many miles away like his friends were. God Law even thought about leaving for a whole weekend if Luffy –or if someone- told him here he lived.

But none of Luffy's friends told him, and he was the one being selfish, yeah right.

He entered in some serious discussions with Nami that said that Law should give Luffy space for him to recover because, according to her –and Law had to admit he agreed-, Luffy was too proud and too stubborn to ask for help for himself and that, whenever he was ready, he would come. And she was so sure of her statement that almost made Law believe that that was true.

With Zoro, on the other hand, Law almost got a broken nose because Zoro was the biggest Luffy's protector of them all and Law may or may not had push things to far but, in the end, and when the things calmed down, Zoro explained some aspects to him that Law didn't realized until that conversation like, quoting Zoro, 'Luffy hates pity directed to him and be seen as weak and needy, specially by the friends that would risk their lives to save him if need to, so I can only imagine how he feels about that person being someone he loves for almost three years'.

And those arguments led him to put himself in Luffy's perspective and realized that maybe they were right, he occasionally thought about what he had done to Luffy in the past; thought about the crap he had done to him over the past three years they had been neighbors; thought about the times he turned him down and rejected him; thought about the time he ignored him and was ignored back; and thought about the time Luffy had kissed him and all he did was frozen and did nothing to kiss him back.

And Law, studying to be a doctor, had the obligation to know how those rejections can affect a person psychologically, how they can affect a person's self esteem; specially someone like Luffy that -even though he seems not to be interested- depends on the people around him so much.

So Law would wait, he would wait until Luffy was ready to face him.

But that didn't stopped him from, occasionally, ask Robin if she could give Luffy his messages because, let's be honest, the woman probably knew everything that passed Law's head when it comes to Luffy, so tell her the things face-to-face and confront his feelings, even if it's not to the right person, seemed the right thing to do. He knew she would probably tell everything he had said -word by word because her memory was nuts- to Nami and then the two of them would talk and giggle in that annoying feminine way on Law's back, Law was sure of that but if that helped him stepping forward towards Luffy then fuck them.

So he asked her if she could tell Luffy that he would be waiting for him, no matter how long it would take, and she didn't asked any further questions, just smiled with the knowing smile of hers that gives Law chills every time he sees it.

* * *

So totally not expect Luffy to knock at his door counts as another mistake? Probably, but Law wasn't counting anymore, not after the shit he had made, one after another. And find Luffy sitting on his front door on a really cold and late afternoon of November was, to say the least, totally unexpected.

Law saw Luffy first, since we was passing by on his car and driving down the street, mostly because the car parking in front of his house had only two places where he could park his car and both of them were already taken. By his lovely neighbors. Which was just annoying.

Okay they had two cars, one for both, he got that –like, he really did- but Law had the right to park there too; so arrive from a very stressful college day, find out that the parking lot is already full, have to drive another block and then walk on the opposite way to get home isn't exactly Law's dream.

And let's say that his relationship with them wasn't exactly the best.

Well, it's not the worst either, but since the front door open's incident, Law was seriously trying his best to not make eye contact with them. So go spontaneously talk to them and ask kindly to park the cars a little closer so that could fit a third one; or make a deal were some days he would park on the cat lady's parking lot down the street and other days was their turn was absolutely out of question.

Not because he was scared of them or something, no it wasn't that. Memories was probably the best answer: memories of the brothers and how well they worked out together, because parking was one of the things were they were in sync.

Sabo owned one car so naturally he occupied one spot but Ace, since he owned a motorcycle, always parked the closest to the sidewalk as possible so Law could park without any problem.

Ace was the best.

And Law's new neighbors were nothing compared to him, or to Sabo, even less to Luffy.

Law parked and exited his car hastily, walked to his house, and tried not to think too much of why Luffy was there, seated and leaning against his front door.

The truth was, it really didn't matter. What matter was that he was there, and there for him.

When Law was close enough for Luffy to hear him walking, he made sure to walk with heavy steps against the pavement so Luffy could notice him.

"Hey" Luffy said raising his head from his knees and looking at Law with insecure eyes. Law noticed the bags under his eyes, the pale skin of his face and there was no way Luffy weighed the same as before, he just looked _so_ _skinny_ , like he didn't eat a full meal in weeks which, for Luffy, was almost impossible. That made Law's heart ache.

"Hey" Law said with lack of better words to say. There were so many things he wanted to say but they all seemed inappropriate for the moment, nothing seemed that important seeing Luffy's lost expression. "It's freezing out here, you wanna come in or..."

Luffy shook his head "I was thinking that- don't you want to go somewhere else?" Luffy asked and Law caught the ' _somewhere far away from here_ ' on his tone.

 _Obviously he doesn't want to stay here you idiot!_ , Law thought.

"It's okay if you don't want to" Luffy said standing up slowly "I understand, I mean-"

"I do!" Law responded quickly and ignored the high pitched sound that came from his mouth, if someone pointed that out in the future, he would deny with all his vital force "I mean, yeah sure, I could go for hot chocolate" he added after cleaning his throat.

"Hot chocolate" Luffy repeated slowly like those words were foreign, looking straight to Law's eyes and god how much Law had missed that shade of brown "That sounds good to me" he ducked his head but Law saw an hint of blush on his cheeks and ear tips, he had forgotten for moments that yes, Luffy was the cutest person while embarrassed so maybe he stared for a little too long. He didn't really cared at this point.

Then again, it could also be from the cold.

Law started walking again through the way he had just made minutes ago -towards the car he had just parked-, looking behind his shoulder a few times just to make sure that yes, Luffy was following him.

And then his brain started working: had Luffy stayed with some sort of trauma of cars or roads after the accident? Maybe not of see cars passing by but be inside of one? It was a possibility and Law knew it so, when Luffy tugged gently his jacket to draw his attention and said that probably walking was a better idea, Law wasn't really surprised at all.

The weather was horrible for a walk if Law was being honest with himself, the sky was completely covered with clouds that would covered the sunset and were truly undecided whether to make it rain or not, so walking without an umbrella ready to be open fast and at any moment was basically a shot in the dark. The air was cold as well, the kind of cold that made your lungs hurt when you inhale profoundly.

But if that meant that Luffy wouldn't be uncomfortable, well, fuck the weather.

The walk was made under an awkward silence, as if both of them had millions of things to say at each other but neither of them had the courage or the right words to say anything. At least that was how Law was feeling at the moment.

They ended up going to Pumpkin's Cafe, the place where Law knew that Conis -a friend of Luffy- worked on her free time, so saying that Law was surprised when Luffy told him to go buy the hot chocolate while he waited outside was the understatement of the year.

Mostly because Luffy was _not_ the type of person that ignored one of his friends; was _not_ the type of person that when sees an acquaintance on the street turns the face and pretends that didn't saw anyone or starts messing with the own phone. Luffy just simply wasn't that type of person, period.

But Law didn't asked why, only nodded. If Luffy was doing that, he definitely had a reason, everything he did had a reason behind. Even if that reason was the stupidest ever or went unnoticed for the majority of the population, it was still there.

Law entered the cafe, doorbell tinkling above his head as he opened the door, and stood in the small queue. He looked through the huge window that covered most of the wall in front of him and watched as Luffy crossed the road and leaned against one of the park bench's back, hands in his jacket's pockets and straw hat dangling on his neck, probably because the bench was too wet to be seated on normally.

The queue went on relatively fast and soon was Law time to order; Conis smiled at him and asked how he was doing in college –polite conversation basically- while she made his order and he couldn't help but ask himself the reason that made Luffy obviously don't want to see her, yes because Luffy wouldn't lean against a bench's back on a really cold day instead of a cozy and warm cafe if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to avoid the smiling woman in front of Law.

Maybe she had confessed to him? –Law knew it happened frequently; Luffy was popular among the girls after all. And he may or may not had told Law all the confessions to make him jealous, not that Law was ever going to be jealous. Like ever. He wasn't the jealous type. Nope- but Luffy certainly wouldn't avoid her just for that reason, he also wasn't that kind of person.

"Here you have, two hot chocolates to go!" Conis said enthusiastically while she hold the cops in front of Law's face. He just nodded, grabbed them and started walking to the door. He never really had a full conversation with her, just a few nods and exchange of words, and he definitely wasn't going to start one now

"Say hi to Luffy for me please" she added almost making Law stumble on his own feet, he turned around and looked to her. "Hum I saw you guys through the window, sorry, but-" she mumbled looking away from Law's stare "just tell him that we, all his friends, are here for him. No matter what"

And that was how Law found out the reason behind Luffy's actions. He was avoiding the 'I'm so sorry about what happened' and the pity looks like Conis was making at the moment. Not that that was her fault, not at all, she was just concern about Luffy and that was totally fine and comprehensible; but Luffy wanted to see his friends happy and with a permanent smile, not concern and afraid to say something that could remind him of the accident or Ace.

"I will" Law reassured her after a few seconds of ponderation, receiving a small smile in return and left quickly. He crossed the road with the sea of people on the crosswalk, and joined Luffy on the park.

"Here" he said extending one cup to Luffy and saw the red tips on his nose, cheeks and ears "Before you freeze to death"

"Thanks" Luffy mumbled while grabbing the cup from Law's hand, cold fingertips brushing slightly Law's palm.

He leaned against the bench's back, one arm pressing against Luffy's and other grabbing his cup.

"Conis-ya said hi by the way" he said breaking the silence and then sipped his hot chocolate, burning his tongue in the process. It wasn't the 'warm your heart' kind of hot chocolate, it was more the 'melt your insides' kind of one. He felt Luffy straightening with tension beside him, he could feel him panicking inside even if he looked as calm as always.

"I'm a terrible friend" Luffy confessed in low voice after and exhaled profoundly "I avoided her, what kind of person avoids his own friends?"

"No, you're not" Law said and Luffy raised his head to look at him "You just don't want pity, I'm sure she understands that" Law broke eye contact and looked forward, to the road, sipped a little more of his drink and then added: "But you know you can't avoid your friends forever"

"I know! That's why I'm here, I just-" Luffy said ducking his dead again "wanted to fix the things with you first"

"There's nothing to fix between us" Law said slowly looking at Luffy that refused to look at him.

"Yes there is! I left and didn't say anything to you, not even a word. I didn't call, texted or visited you for weeks and I worried you for no reason, Robin told me everything." oh Law was so having a conversation with the woman next time he sees her "Sorry for turn my back on you"

"You needed space, I get that" Law said after drinking the rest of his drink and throwing the empty cup to trash bin ahead of him.

"Stop that"

"Stop what" he asked confused.

"Stop being so comprehensible! Stop accepting my stupid excuses that neither I believe!" Luffy snapped.

"And say what then? That's past so fuck it. Yes I was pissed off at you for leaving, pissed at myself for letting you go like that and pissed at your friends because no one told me anything. Does be pissed help in anything? No, it doesn't." Law said forcing Luffy to look at him "But you're here now, with some sort of excuse for that, so what else can I do beside hear you and understand your reasons?"

Luffy looked at him with big eyes and then made the same as Law with his cup, mumbling a ' _thanks for understanding'_ under his breath. They fell in silence again after that, but this one was different; Law could feel Luffy calming down beside him and his posture becoming less rigid. Like they just broke an invisible wall between them.

"So" Law started again "How's Sabo-ya?"

"Fine I guess" Luffy said, voice low "He's been working like mad lately, I barely even see him"

"Sorry about that" Law heard himself saying despite the fact that he had prohibited himself from saying all the 'sorry''s mentally when he started talking to Luffy; and placed his left arm above Luffy solders, tugging him closer. He didn't liked how quiet Luffy was, or how uncomfortable he seemed; it just didn't fitted him at all. Luffy was a person full of life and laughs not a quiet and introverted one. "And how's Chopper? Did he made new friends?"

That made the corners of Luffy's mouth to turn up a bit, Law considered it a victory "Actually there's this dog from the pet food shop front across the street that is always barking, like day and night, and Chopper sometimes barks back. But I think he's telling him to shut up and go to sleep"

"Oh is that so?" law asked and Luffy nodded "I remember when you first got him, some nights he was just so talkative wasn't he? And then he only stopped barking when I punched the wall, it still has my fist's mark somewhere"

"Yah I remember that, he would just stare at the all trying to figure out what made the noise for so long, I really think he was considering the possibility of aliens"

"Alien? Why aliens?" Law asked with a smirk.

"Dunno, I've never asked him" Luffy said casually on his Luffy kind of way.

"I see, I guess I have to ask him personally then" He said and Luffy nodded "So do you have any plans for tomorrow? Wanna do some something?"

"Well hum" Luffy leaned a little back under Law's arm so he could look at him "Nami is going to make this kind of party tomorrow, with most of my friends so I'm going"

"So does that mean I'm not your friend?" Law asked genuinely confused "No one invited me"

"Hum, yeah, well" Luffy started, resting his head on Law's left shoulder and blushing a little "I thought that maybe I could invite you to come by myself, and personally"

"Oh is that so?" Law said and Luffy raised his head again and nodded "In that case I will"

They smiled at each other for a long time, or at least Law thought so. It just felt so normal now, the tension was still there yes, but it seemed like Luffy never left Law behind, like they were always like that, side by side.

"Hum, I kinda have to go now or I will miss the subway to go home" Luffy said trying to break free from Law's embrace but unsuccessfully because Law pulled him even closer so he was against the bench's back and Luffy firmly pressed against his chest, arms behind Luffy's back making it impossible for him to leave.

"No" Law said hugging Luffy firmly and resting his chin on top of Luffy head "Stay with me tonight"

Law could fell Luffy freezing as he closed his arms around his torso and buried his face on the curve of Law's neck, inhaling deeply "I can't"

"You don't need to sleep in my house you know, I understand. We can spend the night on a hotel room or something, I just can't let you leave right now like that"

Luffy nodded against Law's neck and mumbled an ' _okay_ ' that Law only caught because of the proximity of his ear to Luffy's mouth.

They stayed like that for a while, just feeling and smelling each other under the cold wind and humidity of the day. Law could see the cars passing by and the people staring at them like they were crazy for standing outside for more than two seconds but he didn't give two shits about them, he was concentrated on the hot breath against his neck and on the small body under his arms.

"You know" Law said after looking to the window of the Pumpkins's Cafe "Conis-ya is looking at us through the window"

Luffy pulled away slowly and just enough to be able to turn his head to the cafe's direction and smiling, when Conis noticed that she got caught staring she quickly looked away and busied herself by cleaning the top of the counter.

"Traffy?" Luffy said without taking his eyes of Conis and god how Law had missed that nickname "I could kinda go for a muffin now"

"Yeah me to" Law said twirling Luffy's messy hair.

"And more hot chocolate" Luffy turned his attention him with pleading eyes that made Law loose an laugh.

"And more hot chocolate" he repeated ruffling Luffy's hair, messing it even more and receiving a giggle from Luffy.

That also counted as a victory to Law.

* * *

When they left the cafe it was already dark outside and -since a muffin is not even considered an appetizer to Luffy's stomach- they ended up going to dinner right after.

The chosen place ended up being the Baratie because a) the food there was just amazing considering all the other restaurants nearby; b)the owner and head chef was on of Luffy's friends so he put extra food on his plate, way more than for a regular customer and the price was the same; and c)Sanji worked there so the mere fact of Luffy even attempt to think about going to eat in another restaurant, was basically considered a betrayal.

And if If there was one thing the Baratie was known for was his long ass queues to get a chair to sit. That and the orgasmic food at reasonable prices, if you have a dinner once a month obviously. And the usual fights between cooks and customers because there, for some reason that anyone seemed to mind, the customer was always wrong.

So basically you have to reserve the table beforehand, otherwise the queue to have somewhere to sit would just screw you up.

But Luffy knew the right people and, since Law was with Luffy, they managed to enter and have a table without having to wait much longer than a few minutes.

Law did feel bad about the fact that he just passed people that were waiting for ages like he was some dickhead VIP, but when the food was placed in front of him, his sense of guilt was thrown through the window.

They sat on a table in the corner and near the widow that provided a nice dinner without the weird looks of the fancy lady and the lord-of- suit-and-tie whenever Luffy acted like Luffy or ate like a wild and starved animal. Also, the view was gorgeous.

Sanji appeared when they were half way through their dessert, looked curiously between Luffy and Law, nodded for god knows what reason, looked at Luffy inhaling the remaining of his petit gateau, chocolate around his mouth, with a weird face, signed and Law could tell that he was counting at ten mentally, said goodbye and so fast he came as he went away. If Law said that that wasn't weird, he would be lying with all the teeth in his mouth.

Law offered to pay and if he ever said that the little fortune he spent in that dinner would not be missed, he would also be lying.

But then again, he was the one that invited Luffy to stay with him for the night so provide him a good meal was the least he could do.

They ended up being almost forced to leave since neither of them attempted to move after eating, they just sat there chatting and don't consuming anything for more than one hour.

The hotel where the would spent the night was, however, a much more difficult decision to make, since neither of them really had much experience sleeping on them, so they just decided that the first one they saw that seemed to have the minimum conditions by the outside and wasn't falling apart would be the one.

And that one turned out to be the Tropical Hotel, located on the Mock Town area. It was just fine, considering the price per night, nothing to fancy but enough.

Law headed to the receptionist and asked for an room with two beds, if possible, while Luffy was looking at the photos of the hotel in ancient times hanging on the wall.

The guy, not much older than Law, looked at him and then at Luffy, that was completely oblivious to the world around him, with an accusing stare which led him to receive one of Law's best death glares.

The room that they got had a reasonable decoration, with two beds separated by a bedside table, a carpet that covered most of the floor, a wallpaper older than both of them together and a small TV -that Law was sure didn't worked and should have been on a museum by now- in front of the beds.

The bathroom was good, with a big bathtub that could fit two people just fine (not that Law was thinking about taking shower with Luffy, nope) and a mirror that covered most of the wall in front of it.

The curtains, well they were just horrendous, even Law that that wasn't a décor critic knew that that shade of green did not combine with anything inside that room, not even the sheets.

Law complained a little more than he should about that fact, and Luffy just laughed at him because he didn't understood why Law was overreacting so much about curtains and he found it hilarious, like he did with basically everything.

They sat on the bed talking a bit longer but when Luffy's yawns became just too much, they decided it was time to go to bed. And it was, to say the least, awkward. Neither of them brought a pajama with them so they had to content themselves with what they had, aka boxers.

Sure, Law had seen Luffy in his underwear and vice-versa several times before, but now? It just felt more intimate somehow, with smiles and giggles from Luffy's part and a huge attempt from Law's part to _not_ look away from Luffy's face, to _not_ dare to look at his chest or legs and to _not_ let his imagination go free.

It was the most difficult thing Law ever done in his life.

Law put himself under the safety and comfort of the blankets the fastest he could but Luffy, for some reason, wanted to see television so he just walked to the damn thing to turn it on, back turned do Law.

And he knew Luffy was teasing him, even a blind man could see it, because there was no way in hell Luffy had that posture when he had clothes on, Law would have notice for sure.

He lay down after that and Law doesn't remember when exactly he fell asleep but around 1 am he was awakened by muffled noises on the other bed made by Luffy while he was sleeping. He was clearly having a nightmare and Law forced himself up of his bed and walked to awake him.

"Hey Luffy-ya, wake up" Law said with voice low and while shaking his shoulder slightly "Something wrong?"

Luffy stared at him, eyes big with panic before breathing deeply and relaxing under Law's touch "Yeah, just a nightmare"

Law wanted to say ' _Well no shit_ ' but he never said anything because Luffy just advanced himself and asked "Can Traffy sleep with me?"

And how could Law, being sleepy as we was, deny that offer? He just couldn't, it was comprehensible.

"Yeah, yeah I can" he mumbled already climbing to the bed "Just make some room for me there"

Luffy laid back as far as possible of Law, which meant almost falling of the bed. "Come here then" Law said raising his arm under the blankets, inviting Luffy to his embrace.

He was awake now, with the thoughts about what Luffy's nightmare could have been of running over his head. It involved probably his brother, or the accident, or even both of them. And Law wanted to know what made Luffy shake and if that happened regularly but he didn't wanted to make Luffy uncomfortable or push him in the subject even further, so he just stayed there under the blankets, pulled Luffy closer and holded him tight to hopefully make him feel safe against whatever his subconscious had built up while he was sleeping.

Even if that meant he had to deal with Luffy's chest against his, legs tangled and hot respiration on his neck.

Law was a strong man, he could handle that easily.

"Try to get some sleep, you don't want to look like a panda tomorrow" Law mumbled against Luffy's hair, rubbing his back slowly and feeling Luffy calm down under his arm.

"Kay" Luffy mumbled back and pressed his nose on Law's jawline, making him shiver every time he exhaled.

Law could feel Luffy falling asleep minutes later, breathing profound and regularly, face pure and innocent close to his own, warm body against his.

Law was sure he was the one that looked like a panda when they woke up.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or a PM if you want :3**

 **Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy! Hope you haven't died during this little eternity ^^' so yeah I said on the other chapter I would post this until monday and ups, months passed? I'm really sorry about that, but my internet can't even open google efficiently so I blame it all along. Also my teachers. And my poor time management.**

 **Oh well moving on... this is the second part of the last chapter so yeah I hope you enjoy it :3 And I won't say when I will publish the next part because I may fail my compromise by months.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for the support you gave me, it means so much to me open my email and see so many PMs, it melts my heart quite literally.**

 **And with no further declarations I will let you read~**

* * *

Law, as expected, was the first one waking up. With the sunlight coming through the window and hitting him directly in the face and hair itching on his neck. His position was, to say the least, uncomfortable, with Luffy curled on his left side and face buried on the curve of his neck, Law's arm holding his small body in place.

He tried not to concentrate on the warmth that the small body irradiated, on the smooth skin against his own and on the soft noises that Luffy made incoherently during his sleep. Mostly because all of that went straight to his dick.

Law was good in cooling his mind, he knew he was. He could concentrate easily on something else or think in some difficult problem of one of his classes; or just simply get up -slowly to not wake up Luffy- if distract his mind wasn't enough. But the truth is, he didn't wanted to, because being there with Luffy just seemed right.

And that scared the shit out of him. Yes, he knew he liked Luffy, realized that long time ago. But he didn't want to be with him in just a sexual manner, he wanted so much more than that. He wanted to wake up by his side, smell the shampoo on his hair and hear him mumble things along with his dreams.

It triggered his possessive behaviour in a way that Law didn't liked.

He wanted Luffy just for him.

It was like his possessive and protective instincts had just take over his body when he saw Luffy at his front door. And those instincts didn't wanted to let him leave, not any time soon, not ever.

But then, once when he checked the time on his phone and realized they had exactly two hours until Nami's party time, he realized that stay in bed had stopped being an option. Because Luffy needed to see his friends and look fresh and presentable as he did so.

"Hey Luffy-ya" he tugged gently "Time to wake up"

"'time is it" Luffy mumbled still half asleep.

"We have two hours"

"Hum" he mumbled again while burying his face deeper on Law's neck and tangling their legs together "'still time"

"Well not exactly" Law said rubbing his back with his thumbs and receiving a soft and unconscious moan near his ear "You still have to take a shower and have breakfast while I go home and grab some clothes for both of us"

At that Luffy raised his head a bit to be able to look at Law's face with sleepy and unfocused eyes "Can I have your yellow sweater?"

"Yes" Law responded making Luffy bury his head again with a giggle "But only if you get up now"

"But I don't wanna" he grumbled and Law could feel Luffy's pout against his neck "Traffy's a great pillow"

Law signed, it was still to early for Luffy stubbornness "Don't you want to see your friends?" he asked and received a nod in response "And don't you want to look and smell good for them?" another nod "So I will grab you clothes while you take a shower"

"Go then" Luffy said against his ear not even making an attempt to move.

"I can't really leave the bed if you're grabbing me like an octopus can I?" Law asked half amused.

"Urgh fineee" Luffy moaned and rolled to the edge of the bed "Go on and abandone me"

Law would have felt bad with that last comment, but the amusement in Luffy's voice and the small smile on his face showed him he was just being a spoiled kid. But he wouldn't forget it so if he ever said anything slightly similar he would bring that up and ask.

He got up of the bed and grabbed his clothes spread in the small hotel bedroom's floor for the previous day, he could feel a pair of eyes on his back but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind.

"You're still coming with me right?" Luffy asked quietly, face half buried on the mattress.

"You asked me to" Law said turning to face him "So I will"

Luffy mumbled an okay before burying his whole face on the mattress, Law saw an hint of a blush on his cheeks before he did so "Don't stay in bed until last minute, I will back in twenty and you better be showered by then, got it?" Law asked before heading to the door and glancing one more time to the body lying on the bed.

Luffy lifted a thumb up in response and Law signed, amused smirk playing with his lips, before he left the room.

.

.

.

It took Law exactly half an hour to go home, dress fresh clothes, grab the yellow sweater that luffy wanted (he was glad he washed it last weekend and decided that yellow didn't combined with his mood in any day during the week, otherwise or Luffy used something dirty or he would have had to content himself with another sweater), a pair of skinny jeans he only had used one time because they were to tight and were so short it made look like he was going fishing; the pair of underwear that didn't fit his legs so well and shoved everything in the sports bag he only used to bring clothes from Doflamingo's house to his own when he move to college; and headed back to the hotel.

When we opened the door, he could hear Luffy in the bathroom and water running. _Obviously he waited until last minute_ , Law thought.

"Luffy-ya" he said near the bathroom door and when received a noise in response he went on "I will leave the clothes here and go grab some food okay?"

He heard an 'yeah I'm hungry' and decided to ignore it, because when was Luffy not hungry?

When he returned again, this time with his arms full of pastic bags with breakfast, he saw Luffy near the window talking on his phone, drops from his wet hair falling on his shoulders and wetting Law's yellow sweater.

"Yes Nami, yeah. Uhm. Yes, I'm coming. Yhm, he's coming to yeah. Hum okay, don't worry. Yeah okay see ya, bye bye" Luffy said before hanging up and making his way to grab his sandwich.

"Is Nami-ya stressing out already?" Law teased playfully when Luffy unwrapped his sandwich with a pout.

"When is she not stressed out?" Luffy asked "She just wanted to make sure I was going. _Again_ "

"She's just worried you won't appear because she organized the whole thing thinking about you" Law said sitting on the bed and began to eat.

"She could have asked me if I even wanted the party in the first place instead organizing it and just warning me until last minute " Luffy said glaring at his food like it personally offended him "And I don't even know why she wanted to make sure. I said I was going, four times by the way, so I only won't show up if I die on the way. It's not like I brake my commitments or promises that often"

"It's not like that and you know it, we all know you're a man of word" Law rolled his eyes "She just wanted to make sure and it annoyed you as I'm able to see, but that's what friends are made for, to annoy you and worry for nothing"

"Its just-" Luffy signed "If i say im going then I'm going. If I say I'm fine then I'm fine. I just would really appreciate if sometimes they could just drop the damn subject and believe my words once in a while. I don't think that's asking much"

"Have you explained that to them?" Law asked and Luffy shaked his head "So how do expect them to know?"

"You never asked and I never told you either and yet you still know when to avoid the subject or just drop it"

"Well, my IQ is pretty above average, you know" Law said calmly "Plus I have psychology"

"Still" Luffy mumbled before shoving his entire sandwich in his mouth and eating it with just two bites.

Law took that as a signal to say something else "So you know who is going to go?"

"Me, you, my friends that you already know and a bunch of others that Nami invited and you still haven't met, I think"

"I see. No one from your new school?"

Luffy shoke his head "Nami doesn't know them, so they weren't invited" he said getting up and puttig his shoes on "It's a shame though, they're pretty cool"

"It is" Law making Luffy look at him "What? I would like to meet them"

Luffy ducked his head "Maybe someday, now let's go?" he said making his way to the door and stopping before opening it, making Law bump on his back "And thanks by the way"

He left the room before Law could ask why he was being thanked for.

.

.

.

"Hey Luffy-ya" Law asked once they were out of the hotel and Luffy started waking down the street even though Nami's house was basically on the other side of town "Where are you going?"

"Hum catch the subway?" Luffy looking back over his shoulder "I mean we could go in a taxi but the subway is wayyyy cooler" he grinned.

 _Hum no it's not_ , Law though, _it's crowded, loud, uncomfortable, you probably can't even find a place to sit and have to go standing the whole trip, and the possibility of being robbed is pretty high._ But instead he just said, "Okay let's go then" because Law was now sure that yes, cars scared him. "How much time do we have?"

"Hum" Luffy and reached to his sweater's front pocket, grabbing his phone to check the time. Then his eyes grew big with what he saw before starting starting running like Law had never see a human being do.

"Oi Luf- fucking hell!" Law said before starting running too behind him.

"We have ten minutes" Luffy said when Law caught his track and then started sprinting once more "come on"

They ran though the crown, shoving a few people in the way that didn't saw the hurry that they had or just simply didn't wanted to cooperate and a few children that still haven't learn how to avoid things.

It felt good.

Not because of the shoves that Law got every once in a while when he pushed the wrong person or because of the cold breeze that hit his face as he ran; but because every time he looked to his side he saw Luffy grinning as he maneuvered through the crowded street with such expertise that he looked like he was born for it. He looked free with his straw hat firmly on his head, with his hand holding it in place and covering his still wet hair.

It made Law happy.

.

.

.

They managed to get in the subway exactly eight minutes later with just a few scratches and bruises from the shoves and nudges in the limbs that they received through their way. Luffy managed to sit down on the only free seat leaving Law standing in the middle of the people and with no space to even move an arm without touching the woman's on his left breasts or the guy on his right that was grabbing his computer bag like it contained all his life savings.

He stared at Luffy most of the way, watched as he observed the people around him with curiosity in his eyes before his gaze caught Law's.

.

.

.

When they exited, they still had to walk a few blocks before Nami's apartament was visible in the distance.

"Hey traffy?" Luffy tugged at law arm when they reached the small entrance gate "Can you stay with me the whole time?"

Law looked at him trying to understand why "Why" he then demanded.

Luffy gasped and quickly removed his hand form Law's arm "I mean, hum, it's just for a few time. I don't plan in stay there for to long"

"What- hey look at me" Law stared making Luffy look at him "Okay, now explain yourself"

"Well hum I will just come say hi to everyone and then leave, that was my plan since the beginning"

Law stared at him in confusion "But why? Don't you wanna stay with them for a bit?" he asked "Nami-ya organized it for you"

"I know, I know. I just-" Luffy started and then shoke his head "Never mind"

"No" Law grabbed his arm before he cold run to the the front door "Explain again"

"It's nothing" he said trying to brake his arm free from Law's hand but when his grip only tightened he gave up trying "Ok fine. They will start with the apologies okay? They will see me and smile and ask how I am and that whole bullshit. And then, when they run out of things to ask, they will just look at me with that stupid expression on their faces and say 'I'm sorry about what happen' like they could have saved him or 'you didn't deserve to get to go through this' like as _if_ someone even deserves that. So I will just enter there, say hello, smile to everyone and then leave when the big elephant in the room starts becoming to hard to just avoid and ignore"

"Okay I understand" Law said quietly "But you do understand that they only say those things because they want to show that they care about you and not that they are some insensitive assholes, right?"

"Yeah" he mumbled " But they could just do me the favor to not say anything else when they run out of questions"

"Look" Law signed and then slid his hand from Luffy's arm until reaching for his hand, holding tightly and locking their fingers together "I will be there by your side just glaring at everyone who even attempt to start that conversation and when you're done with the whole thing you can squeeze my hand that I will thake that as a signal to leave. Sounds good to you?"

"Yeah, yeah it does" Luffy smiled shyly.

"Good" Law said " But you have to promise me you are going to talk to me about everything afterwards. Can you promise me that?"

Luffy signed before lifting his free hand "Pinky promise?"

Law smirked and shook his head in amusement, then lifted his free hand and locked their pinkies "Pinky promise" he repeated.

.

.

.

Law was beyond pissed within the first half an hour. The goddamn apartament was overcrowded with bodies, the air was thick, and the noise of the conversations was just to annoying for Law's ears. As soon as he and Luffy go trough the front door, they were immediately intercepted by people and he lost track of the amount of people that he had never in his life seen before that had just presented to him in that short period of time.

He felt like he was suffocating, all eyes were on Luffy because he was the whole reason of the party and, consequently, on Law because they were holding hands.

The worst part, however, was Luffy. His giggles and grins, the way his laught filled the entire room just made him wanna throw up because they were so faked that made his heart drop. He heard his laugh and saw his grin, but he also felt how sweathy his hand was against his and how he tightened his grip with every second that passed.

And to make things worse, no one seemed to realize that any of that wasn't real; they just look surprised to see Luffy laugh like the accident that took his brother wasn't a few months ago, they looked relieved even. And Law just wanted to beat and spank all of them with no mercy.

The only one that didn't looked surprised with Luffy's happiness was Zoro. He was obviously mad, if the way he looked disapprovingly at Luffy was anything to go by. Law was sure that, if they weren't hold hands, Zoro would've grabbed Luffy, dragged him to one people free room, pin him against the wall and make him spill.

Zoro just scored by an millon on Law's consideration scale.

Law did what he said to Luffy, he glared at everyone when he sensed where the conversation was going and excused himself when Luffy's grip tighten, dragging Luffy behind him.

He wanted to leave, wanted to get out of the house while dragging Lffy behind him to some place where no one knew him so he could just stop pretending he was fine and tell Law what the hell was going on. He wanted that so bad that when Luffy's signal to go finally came he almost literary dragged Luffy out of the door after refusing Nami's ofer to take them home and the invitation to crash on her couch.

And he didn't stopped until her house was out of vision, until they were safetly away of those people.

"Hey can you slow down now?" Luffy asked when they were walking down some stairs of some park that Law didn't even noticed he had entered, making Law come out of his bubble and breathe fresh hair. He felt so much better now.

"Well, that was weird" Law said more to himself than to Luffy and received an incomprehensible sound in response. They didn't move their position in the stairs, Luffy was two treads behind Law making them have almost the same height "Can you tell me what the hell is going on with you now?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side and smiled sheepishly "I don't know what your talking about"

"Yes you do" Law said sharply "In fact, you know way to well what I'm talking about"

Luffy raised his hands in surrender and grinned. Law hated that fake grin "It's nothing-"

"If you don't stop grinning like that I swear to god I'm going to rip it out of your face" Law said, more harshly than what he intended to but he didn't apologize, he didn't even flinch when Luffy gasped or when his face immediately went blank. At least now he knew it didn't fooled Law.

"It really is nothing- I'm fine okay!" Luffy anywhere except to Law's eyes.

"Like I said, my IQ is above average, don't even try to lie to me" Law said "I can wait until you tell what the hell his happening here and here" he said touching Luffy's chest and then his head "But I can't accept the fact that you're just in denial"

"I'm not in-"

"Yes you are. You are so deep in denial that you're trying to fool everyone so they think you're fine and don't have to ask how you're doing, that way you just forget how fucked up you are. Am I right?" Law said climbing the two steps between them "Am I right Luffy-ya?"

"Shut up" Luffy said and Law saw that his eyes went wet before he covered them with closed fists "Shut up"

"No because that way I'm just doing what you want. And that isn't the best for you and you know it." he said more calmly now. "I'm not going to push and make you talk to me, you will do it when you feel comfortable. However, I will not help you deny what you're feelings are or what your going through. And I promise it stays between us"

"Why do you even care" Luffy mumbled, fists still covering his eyes.

"Because you're my friend and need my help" Law said wrapping his arms around Luffy's shoulders and hugging him tightly, he tried to escape the embrace but gave up on the second weak try "And because I like you and hate see you faking every expression of happiness you do"

They stayed quiet then, after a moment and with his face buried on Law's shoulder, Luffy said, "You shouldn't say that. I still like you, you know?"

"Good" Law said making luffy raise his head to look at him "Then we are in the page"

"What-" Luffy started but couldn't finish his sense because Law closed the remaining space between their mouths, pressing their lips together gently.

Law's hands moved to the back of Luffy's neck, holding him in position, and kissed him slow and steady. He had to use all what rest from his vital force to control himself when Luffy parted his lips, giving Law full acess to his mouth.

He pulled back a bit then, remembering they were still in a public place at nearly four o'clock in the afternoon, only to have Luffy smashing their lips back together; making Law have to control the kiss and slow it once more and receiveing a litle and mostly unconscious moan from Luffy.

After a few more moments and when both of them needed a pause to just breath, Law tugged Luffy's bottom lip before planting one last kiss on his already swollen and red lips and held his face with both hands "Just for you to know, I wanted to to that way back when we were still neighbours. Got it?" he said between breaths.

Luffy nodded, mouth slight open and panting "Yeah, okay"

"Good" Law smirked "Now give me your phone" Luffy looked at him before registering what Law had said and grabbing his phone from the sweater's front pocket in a hurry. Law took it form his hands and saved is number on it "I hope you will use it"

"Oh I will" Luffy nodded furiously "I will use and abuse it, yeah don't worry"

Law smiled at Luffy's rambling before closing the distance once more.

.

.

.

When Law saw the subway doors closing and saw Luffy waving through them, he realized he had just made another mistake. He should had gone with him, even if he had to take another subway to return home right after.

He should have entered in that fucking thing.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or a PM if you want :3**

 **Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there guys! So here you have another chapter where Law will just basically be a drama queen. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Ten minutes after Law had arrived home, one hour after Luffy left, his phone vibrated on his pants' front pocket. He grabbed it and was pretty sure just grinned like a maniac when he read the text on the small screen of his phone -that let's be real, was really not that small. The text was from an unknown number that just said ' _just arrived home but I will be kind of busy so can we talk tomorrow?'_ so Law knew perfectly that it belonged to Luffy.

It wasn't like he was giving his number at random people so yeah there could only be one person.

 _Sure, no problem,_ was Law response. It was just a message, Law knew it, but he still looked at it for far too long to be considered normal before click send. He was never that good in the whole texting thing, he never really sent that many texts in his life, in fact, if you went see his text historic, you would probably find it kind of depressing really. But, even though they were just a few, he still sent some every once in a while when he felt like it and his friends always told him that his texts were far too cold and serious, just like his personality.

So that one text was an authentic problem to Law's head. _Was it too cold? Too rude? Too insensitive? Should've I continued the conversation with a different topic?_ Law thought while sitting on his couch on his thinking position during nearly fifteen minutes because that's what Law does constantly: he overthinks about everything. _He did say he would be busy so he probably wouldn't even answer._

He contemplated the idea of send an emoji but, then again, emojis and Law's true self just did not combine whatsoever. And also because send an emoji twenty minutes after sending a text that didn't received an response was just too weird and desperate, a basic rule he had learned when he was waiting for his bus to arrive on a day during his high school student time and over heard one conversation between two girls from his year. The one with obviously more experience in the whole texting thing was telling the other the basic things that she should and shouldn't do while texting. Apparently, respond to the text right after gives the idea of way too much enthusiasm to the conversation, which obviously no one wants to give, god knows why.

He saved Luffy's new number on his phone and wondered which would've been the name Luffy choose to be his on his phone. He knew Luffy always gave nicknames to everybody and knew how his name went from **_Panda_ _Neighbor_** in the beginning to just **_Traffy_ ** and ended up changing to **_Traffy 3_** on Luffy phone before it was totally destroyed and smashed in the accident. He wondered if his nick was like the last one or if it was something cheesy like _boyfriend_ which probably wasn't the case since Luffy would probably just give him a nick with a pun very much intent.

He just wrote **_mugiwara-ya_** on his phone because all the remaining of his creativity that survived high school were sucked on his sophomore year, and because he wasn't anything similar to a cheesy person. Also he didn't know if they were actually dating, yeah they kissed a lot in the park and while waiting for Luffy's subway but they didn't really talked about the state of their relationship during that time (Mostly because their mouths were too busy to make coherent words or full phrases).

He should've asked Luffy out obviously, he had the right opportunity, the right time, and yet he didn't. He just let Luffy go like an idiot he was.

He made a mental note to ask him out next time Law sees him –which he hopes is in the near future- because that's not a conversation to have thought a phone call.

After staring for far too long at his phone and overthinking about everything he did wrong, he got up from the couch and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The weekend was just too tense for him and his body felt numb so water boiling hot was the only way to go before he could bury his head on his books and at least half finish an essay that he had to deliver until the next Tuesday.

He turned on the hot water for it to warm up and started undressing himself, and looked at his reflection in the mirror afterwards. He wondered what Luffy saw on him, he wasn't the best person in the world, he was cold and rude and his personality matched just that. People always said he was good looking in high school and, most of the times, they changed their minds after having only one conversation with him which he didn't really minded to be honest. Not that he thought he was ugly -not really- he found himself quite average back then specially because he was tall and toned, which in his school was what really mattered.

But college didn't do any good for his appearance, if anything it made him look older, and not the good kind of older that every teenage boy wants to be, with the whole beard thing going on. The bags under his eyes were just to noticeable even when he managed to sleep eight hours every night some weeks; the fact that he didn't exposed his body or face to sunlight to more than a few seconds didn't made any good to his pale skin situation; and the lack of exercise –excluding all the running he has to do when he has a class to attend on the other side of the campus and is already late- made his toned body that his classmates once envided with their souls appear more normal.

And let's not forget the grumpy mood, facial expression and personality in general because yeah Law didn't really know why the hell on earth a person like Luffy would choose the person that is the exact opposite of him. He really had no idea because, like he said, neither his inside or outside was particularly good.

Maybe it was the bad boy look, with his earring and tattoos and the 'fuck you' attitude. People liked that look, at least he overheard more conversations than he could remember between people that thought he wasn't listening or paying attention to his surroundings saying so.

 _I overheard more than I should that's for sure_ , Law though before stepping into the shower, hot water almost burning his skin and steam filling the whole bathroom. He stayed there more time than he should, the thoughts about water saving and the bills that its waste implied were just shoved into the back of his mind. He needed some time alone.

.

.

.

By the time he was done, his stomach made a loud noise and he made a quick run to grab his phone to order something for dinner. There was no way he was going to cook, he didn't liked it anyway and the idea of cooking just for himself just seemed ridiculous.

He went to his room and grabbed everything he needed for his essay He still hadn't chosen a subject to write about but he figured out that some research on the internet could solve the problem out and give him some king of idea.

When his food arrived, both table and sofa were full of papers and open books, essay almost finished written on his computer.

Everything combined took him three hours of his life and by the time eleven pm came by his phone rang, Sabo's name flashing on its screen.

"Yeah?" Law asked, his mind already going in every bad direction, thinking about all the bad case scenarios because that was how his mind worked on a daily basis, just pure pessimism all day long.

"Law? Oh thank god" Sabo said on the other side, taking a deep breath before continuing "Tell me Luffy is with you"

"What?" Law asked confused.

"Hum well he left Nami's party with you right? I called her before I called you and she said you guys left early so I thought he was with you?" Sabo explained and Law could tell he was freaking out on the other side.

"Hey calm down there okay?" Law said and only continued when he could no longer hear exasperated and heavy breaths on the other side "Yeah we left early but I took him to the subway station, and he entered it in case you're wondering. And he sent me a message telling me he arrived home, but that was like what, four hours ago"

"No he didn't. I've been home all day and he didn't put here a foot, I don't know where he is and he doesn't answer my calls. When Nami told me he left with you I calmed down thinking he was maybe at your house but apparently he isn't"

"Okay, fuck. Hum he told me he would be busy, maybe he's with some friend?" Law asked and he didn't liked where this conversation was going.

"I don't know Law" Sabo sighed heavily "He doesn't tell me anything and when he does he's just asking for a ride, and even that is rare now. When he told me about Nami's party I couldn't say no but I did told him he should be home at decent hours on Sunday, and look, it's almost midnight and he has school tomorrow and-"

"Sabo-ya just breathe or you're going to have a panic attack"

"I can't, you were the last place I knew he could be and he isn't with you. I'm worried Law I really am. What if-"

"Stop right there. Nothing happened to him okay. Calm down. You said he didn't answer you're calls right? I will see if he answers mine, talk to you in a minute okay?"

"Yeah, do that please" Sabo said, voice cracking "Please do that"

"He's fine don't worry" Law reassured both Sabo and himself when, in fact, he didn't had a clue about anything. Luffy could've been kidnapped and the kidnappers sent those messages, he could be lying on the ground of some alley- _Stop right there brain_ , Law thought. Yeah, being a pessimist by nature sucks.

"Thank you" Law heard Sabo say before he hung up. He searched for Luffy's number recent added to his contact list the fastest he managed and called him.

When Luffy didn't picked up he tried again and, on the third try, the call was answered.

"Oi Traffyy~" Luffy sang on the other side and Law could sense so many bad things with just that tone of voice and the music he could hear in the background.

"Where are you?" he demanded and Luffy didn't answered right after, instead he heard a door being shut and the music becoming lower.

"I'm at home" Luffy said and Law laughed harshly making the other side go silent.

"We had this conversation a few hours ago remember? You can try but I can still know when you're lying Luffy-ya"

"How do you know I'm not-"

"Because your fucking brother just called me, scared shitless and asking if you were with me that's how" Law said and then Luffy started laughing hysterically like he had just said the funniest joke one the planet "You're drunk aren't you"

"Hum nooo" Luffy said not even trying to fake his voice to make it convincing enough showing Law just how in right mind he was at the moment.

"Where are you" he demanded again.

"Can't tell you. It's a big secret"

"Luffy-ya, just tell me where the fuck you are now"

"Oh fine, you're no fun~" Luffy sang again, this time teasing "I'm in a place called Bueno- or is it Bruno's bar?"

 _What the hell are you doing in a bar? Do you even know what day of the week is it?_ Law wanted to ask but then he remembered that Sabo was still waiting for Luffy's call, he ended up asking, "Can you have someone to take you home?" then the line went silent so he signed before adding, "If you just nodded or shook your head in response, I hope you realize I'm not able to see it"

"Ohhh yeah you're right. Hum well honestly I don't know but I will call Sabo now and ask if he can come pick me up. Yeah maybe that's a good idea, my belly hurts"

Law signed and massaged his tempers "Yeah do that please. Promise me you will really call him"

"Kay" Luffy said quietly this time "I will, promise"

Law hung up after that and it took exactly seven minutes for Sabo to send him a text where he could read, _Thanks a lot. He called, he's in a bar nearby. Going to pick him up now, fucking stupid kid. Thanks again._

 _Don't mention it, tell me when you arrive home and if he's okay. He sounded drunk,_ was Law response.

It wasn't until one o'clock that Sabo called and Law didn't even flinch before answering it, he was staring at his phone for at least fifteen minutes straight.

"Hey" Sabo said, voice low and tired "Hope I didn't wake you"

"Don't worry about it, how's he?"

"Hum, well, I mean, he's sleeping now but I'm pretty sure he will regret life in the morning when I wake him with cold water because there's no way he's going to skip classes. He's going to learn through his mistakes"

"Was he that drunk?" Law asked receiving a snort and a sharp laugh from Sabo.

"Was he _that_ drunk? Yeah he was, couldn't even stand on his own feet for two seconds. I don't know what happened to him, do you? He looked fine when he left and now there he is, lying on his bed after throwing up on my feet and kitchen floor"

"Honestly? He sure isn't fine, he was all fake smiles and giggles during the party and then almost cracked in tears when we left. He didn't told me anything though"

"Fuck. And he lied to you too right? Telling he arrived home, what a bullshit. I don't know what's happening to him. He doesn't _lie_ Law, and yet he totally does."

"Does that happen often? He being drunk and lie I mean" Law asked and Sabo answered with silence, obviously ashamed he couldn't even control his little brother "Fuck"

"Yeah fuck" he laughed quietly, a sad and small laugh "Oh shit! Gotta go before he suffocates on his own vomit" Sabo said before hung up, leaving Law sitting on his living room's couch with his phone still between his ear and left hand. He wanted to ask so many things, like if Sabo knew who Luffy was with so he could beat them up for leaving him drunk and defenseless; and where in hell was that bar situated so he could've a conversation with the owner about the implications of selling alcohol to minors. But as usual, he didn't asked anything because the universe was just way too much against him.

He wished he didn't have an early class right in the morning because there was no way in hell he could get more than two hours of sleep, mostly because was mind was a little bitch.

.

.

.

The next day Law was, to say the least, pissed with life in general. He thought he would be feeling happy and stupid for at least the day after making out over and over again with Luffy for the first time. But no, Luffy had to go lie to him and get drunk right a few hours after and totally screw his mood.

So yeah his parasitology and immunology morning classes were just basically a waste of time since he couldn't even concentrate for two seconds. He checked his phone every two minutes just to feel the irritation grow when he saw absolutely no messages from neither Sabo or Luffy each time.

He glared at basically everyone that morning -which okay he did it in a daily basis so the whole campus should've been used to it by now- but the glare his face was doing was more powerful than the usual one, even Law knew it and judging by the fact that no one stepped one foot near him, everyone knew too.

But it wasn't like he could _control_ it. It wasn't his fault that his mind was going full speed in every direction with thoughts of reasons that could explain why Luffy got drunk on a Sunday night. And obviously not even one thought was a positive one, _maybe he regretted everything once he was in the subway and didn't knew how to tell me he didn't wanted. Maybe his crush on me ended._

Law sighed heavily while entering the Pumpkins's coffee's front door, too lost on his thoughts to even notice he did so and receiving some curios looks from both the people in the queue and the one already seated.

Then he glared at them all.

Once he was atendido by Connis and sat on one small table near the window with his big espresso on one hand and a plate with a muffin because it looked delicious in the showcase, his phone vibrated on his pants' pocket.

 **Mugiwara-ya: can we talk?**

He stared at his phone for a few seconds, re-read the text at least three times before calling Luffy, fuck him if he was going to have the conversation he wanted to have through texts.

Law could hear his call getting answered but when on the other side no one said a word he just signed "Luffy-ya?"

"Hey" Luffy said, voice low and then laughed softly "I thought you would text back instead of calling. That was the point of me texting you instead of calling you know"

"I'm old fashioned and I hate texting" he answered rudely because he wanted to be a jerk, he had the _right_ to be a jerk. "A call is already bad enough when I can't see the other person's expressions while talking. The text just removes the voice too so you have to imagine the tone of voice, which is ridiculous when irony or sarcasm are involved"

"I see, but as you can probably figure out, my head isn't exactly in the best condition to hear you through a phone call"

"Too bad then" Law said and when Luffy didn't said anything else he sighed and gave up on the idea of being pissed since it wasn't really working in his favor "How are you feeling?"

"Bad obviously" Luffy answered "Everything sounds just too loud to be considered normal on a school area and the day is just too bright too be a winter day"

"You should've thought about that before getting wasted on a Sunday night. What were you expecting really?"

"I guess I didn't even thought that moment and I didn't really have any reason to do it to be honest. Yeah yeah, I'm stupid I know, Sabo already called me that seven times today" Luffy said and Law didn't added nothing more to the conversation, just suppressed his will to say that _yes you clearly are a stupid human being_ "Are you mad?" Luffy then asked.

"Why would I? It was your life choice not mine. It's not like I would be pissed after knowing that you got wasted after regretting making out with me, you could have refused but no"

"What? What are you talking about?" Luffy asked with that tone of voice that implied that he was doing his confused face, the reason why Law just pictured Luffy doing that face was just beyond him "I don't regret anything- what are- hein? Look, like I said I didn't have any real reason for it"

"Another bullshit to the list" Law said coldly.

"Wha- what do you even mean by that?" Law snorted in response "Hey I'm serious! How could I regret something I wanted since like, ever? It wasn't you I promise-"

"So what was the real reason then" he demanded.

"Jesus why are you and Sabo so annoying? It wasn't nothing-"Luffy was interrupted by an strident sound on the background that Law assumed was his school bell "Oh Christ my head"

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah, just supporting myself on the wall like an old man, no biggy" Luffy said and Law huffed a laugh "I have to go to my phenomenal maths class now"

"I have to go too" Law said putting o phone between his head and shoulder. He wrapped his still intact muffin and put it on his backpack, then got up and grabbed his coffee to drink on his way to his next class.

"Traffy?"

"Yeah, still here"

"I did mean what I said, it wasn't because of you" Luffy said, and fuck if that didn't sound convincing.

"Okay I believe you"

"So hum, just one more thing. Hum are we dating or something?" Luffy blurted out on a speed almost too fast for Law to comprehend. Almost.

"Do you want to?" was his response. _How the well people do this things, jeez._

"Hum well yeah, I want it for almost three years now"

"So I guess we are" Law said, smile playing on his lips when Luffy started laughing on the other side and then stopping abruptly and murmuring insults to his headache. Law received a few looks while he crossed the campus, but just rolled his eyes to the people who were obviously trying to deduce what was happening whit Law's ups and downs on his mood.

"Well that was easy, I was prepared with an actual speech and everything to convince you about the pros of a relationship with me. Even though there are no previous relationships that can solidify my arguments but yeah you got the idea"

"Guess I don't need to know those pros to accept then"

"Shishishi yeah. Hum I really need to go now, can't stay outside the classroom's door forever you know. Talk to you later?"

"Sounds good to me. Call me when you're free"

"Awesome, okay. Bye _boyfriend_." Luffy said teasing.

"Please tell me you did not just do that, _boyfriend"_ Law said and then hung up when Luffy started laughing again.

He entered his pharmacology class late, grin crossing his face and almost cracked his ass laughing when both his classmates and teacher looked at him with horrified expressions on their faces.

And he remembered do erase the mental note he had done the other night, because not only he kind of asked Luffy out during a stupid phone call but he also did it in a very messy way. Which okay it resulted but wasn't really how he had pictured the whole thing going.

Mostly because there were no kisses involved. He really wanted the kisses to be involved.

.

.

.

So okay, now Law knew it wasn't because of him that Luffy got wasted. At least that's was what Luffy had said, and Law honestly wanted to believe him.

But that didn't mean he was happy all of a sudden. Nope, he was still angry –okay, a little less than before, but still angry- mostly because it was frustrating for him that he didn't knew Luffy's real reasons to have done what he did.

He hated when he didn't _knew_ things. He was used to _know_ things.

But he managed to get thought all his classes with a tolerable mood –much to all campus appreciation- and some texts with Luffy between classes and lunch time.

Luffy kept complaining about everything, like how even the sound of his own breath seemed like could make his head explode and how, for some reason, everyone wanted to have a full and long conversation with him that day.

Law was a little happy about the fact he was suffering that much which was kind of weird considering basically everything but gave him a security feeling for him to hold that maybe Luffy won't do that again to avoid those bad memories to repeat themselves.

Law wanted Luffy to regret and never repeat it again. Okay he knew he was asking too much because hello, getting wasted is an essential part of life. but yeah he wanted Luffy to learn

Later and as combined, they talked. More precisely, right when Law entered his home. He tried to push the whole reasons' subject at least four times before quitting when Luffy started sound uncomfortable and he realized he wasn't going to get any answer.

He needed to make Luffy talk on his own old fashioned way instead of a stupid phone call. He needed to grab him and pin him in the wall and only let him go once he spilled everything to him.

Yeah he was so doing that. Next Friday night, he's going to go to Luffy's house, have a talk, clear every thought in his head and maybe make out some. Yeah.

But for now, he needs to finish his microbiology essay that he has to deliver first thing in morning at nearly two am because apparently, Luffy can ramble though hours that Law just forgets how time can pass by just like that.

And the worst part is that if anyone asked him a resume of their conversation he wouldn't have an answer because they really just talked about anything and everything at the same time. And it was kind of a good feeling actually.

He was so screwed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or a PM if you want :3**

 **Bye~**


End file.
